1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of medical aid devices for persons with temporary or permanent motorial handicaps.
More in detail, the present invention concerns a device that allows individuals suffering from a reduced physical mobility to put on easily and without strain garments like socks, elastic or non-elastic stockings, tights or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that to persons suffering from either temporary or permanent motorial handicaps, obesity, back from surgical operations, or simply elderly people, the easy gesture of correctly putting on a sock or more generally a stocking may be an insurmountable problem.
It is the aim of the present invention to realize a device that can be operated autonomously by the disabled, that assists him while putting on socks, stockings or similar garment, sparing him to bend his bust or to bend his lower limbs.
In a previous patent filed under no. RM1993A000774 on Nov. 23, 1993 in the name of the same applicant, a device is described for responding to above mentioned needs.
However, said device provided a non optimal functioning level, strongly depending on the elasticity of the different fabrics used for making garments like socks and stockings in general, and it could not be used for putting on containing stockings with a high compression factor.